


The Dance

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan's exhausted after the events at Halamshiral. Cullen finds a way to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Leaning against the stone balcony, Greta let out a heavy sigh. Between the politics and battles the night had provided, she was exhausted in every sense of the word and wanted nothing more than to crawl under some warm blankets and sleep for a week. Maybe even a month. She felt a presence linger for a moment in the doorway behind her but continued to stare at nothing in particular, too tired to deal with anyone else and hoping that by not engaging them, they might lose interest and go away.

"There you are." She felt a wave of relief at the familiar voice of her Commander. She would always have time for Cullen. She didn't turn, but felt him move across the balcony behind her, leaning against the stonework to her right with a concerned look in his amber eyes. "Everyone's been looking for you. Are you alright?"

She gave him a slow nod, and tried to muster what she hoped was a comforting smile as she looked up, giving him her full attention. "I'm just... tonight has been _very_ long."

"For all of us. I'm glad it's over." He agreed, and catching the slight look of distaste that flashed across his face, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt for leaving him to deal with the barrage of Orlesian nobles who had flocked to him over the course of the night alone. He reached out a hand, gently touching her arm as he continued, and she felt a warm sensation flood through her, wishing not for the first time that she could melt into his touch. "I know it's foolish, but I was worried for you tonight."

She reached up with her other hand, giving his a brief appreciative squeeze, their eyes locked, words once again failing her when it came to telling him how she felt. She wished she knew how to voice how much she appreciated his concern and his affections. How much she appreciated him.

"I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask." He glanced towards the ballroom, then turned back to her with a grin pulling on his lips. She smiled at him curiously as he gently took her hand, carefully turning her to face him. She wasn't sure that she'd ever seen him smile as deeply, she realised, as he dropped into a slight bow before continuing. "May I have this dance, my Lady?"

She grinned back, all of her previous exhaustion forgotten as she took a step towards him. Maker, he looked even more handsome with that smile. She needed to make him smile more often. Allowing him to guide her a few steps away from the edge of the balcony, she recalled his response when she'd made this request of him earlier in the evening. "I thought you didn't dance?"

"For you," He answered, his voice soft and full of affection. "I'll try."

His other hand came to a rest on her waist, a little hesitant at first, and then more firmly as he pulled her close, giving her a look as though she was the greatest thing he'd ever seen as he took the lead with one step, and then another, moving with a confidence and skill she hadn't expected from his previous remarks. She reveled in the warmth of his body against hers, in the wave of excitement that overtook her as she felt a muscular body beneath his dress uniform, as she brushed a hand down his chest before coming to the proper position at his waist. She fleetingly wondered how likely it would be that she could talk him into wearing the uniform more often.

They danced for a long while, neither speaking, but happiness apparent on both their faces. The sound of the band and chattering of people in the ballroom drifted out from the balcony door behind them, combining with the stillness of the night and the occasional slight rustle of the trees, but Greta didn't hear any of it, too lost in her Commander's eyes, in the feel of his hands on her body and the warmth of the smile on his face.

"Cullen?" She asked eventually. He hummed a response, still smiling at her, his eyes shining brightly. Pulling her hand from his waist and reaching up, she paused the movement of their dancing to push up onto her toes and find his lips, resting her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. She felt him wrap both arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him as he echoed her passion.

After a few long moments, she pulled back, smiling again as she rested her head against his shoulder so as not to break their embrace. With a happy sigh, she added; "You've been the only good part of tonight. Thank you."


End file.
